


The Mango Fic

by multibean



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Mango, Phan Smut, Vomiting, horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multibean/pseuds/multibean
Summary: Dan and Phil have some fun with mango lube, but things take a unique turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is gross and contains vomiting. :s

"So mango-flavoured lube actually exists?" I asked Phil. "Wow. Who knew."  
"Of course mango-flavoured lube exists, Dan."  
I carried on eating my cereal, not thinking anything of it. I was mindlessly scrolling through the comments on my new video. This one had received a lot more positive feedback than usual.  
"What do you say we have a little fun?" Phil asked. He almost sounded menacing.  
"Maybe later," I murmured.  
"Well, I want it now," he said abruptly.  
I glanced up. "It's too early.  
I'm tired. And hungry."  
He smirked. "I know exactly what'll wake you up."

 

I was incredibly stupid for agreeing to this, but when Phil was horny, he was _really_ horny, and nothing could get in his way.  
I smelled fruit. It smelled familiar, and tropical. "Mango?" I asked, surprised. "How long have you had that?"  
"Oh, ages," he replied. "I've been waiting for this day for ages."  
Something about his tone made me trust him way less than usual, but Phil was always so amazing that I couldn't help but succumb to his actions. Sometimes I wondered if he named his channel " _AmazingPhil_ " purely because he had the ability to fuck people into submission. No wonder everyone knew he was a top.  
I turned around. Phil grabbed my thighs and I arched my back. He began to finger me from behind, his fingers coated in the cool, fruity goop as he stretched and widened my entrance. Maybe I wasn't so stupid for agreeing to this after all. It felt like heaven.  
What he said next surprised me. "Do you promise you're not gonna run away?" he mumbled.  
"Wait, what?" I responded. "Why would I run away?"  
He didn't say anything more. Instead he reached under his bed and, to my surprise, lifted out a couple more bottles of lube.  
I just stared at him before he pushed me forward again. I tried to stay calm, telling myself it would be okay. Phil was compassionate. He wouldn't do anything too weird.  
Again I felt his cool, soft fingers around my rear entrance, making me shudder with pleasure.  
The next thing I knew, a cool, thick liquid was running past the walls of my rectum. I gasped. "Phil! What are you doing?"  
"Please keep still," he responded.  
"It's getting all over the duvet."  
"What are you doing?" I repeated.  
"I'm filling you right up," he said, a smile in his voice.  
This wasn't normal behaviour. The lube tingled and splashed around inside me and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not, but something told me to continue.  
Phil poured more and more. It was getting uncomfortable and I had no idea how much I could hold. He moved onto the second bottle.

 

He got about halfway through until I told him that I couldn't take any more. "This is dangerous," I warned.  
"Just be patient," said Phil. "I've been planning this for a while."  
The next thing I knew, he had pressed his lips against my ass.  
He got underneath me and I squatted down. I felt the mango lube slowly sliding out of me and into his mouth - over a bottle's worth of the stuff.  
This was risky. He was literally drinking the lube that had just been inside me. Surely this amount was poisonous? What was he thinking?  
His warm mouth did feel amazing against my sensitive entrance, but I was worried about how consuming this much lube was going to affect him.  
Finally he was finished, and sat upright. He smelled strongly of mango.  
"I feel sick," he groaned, clutching his stomach.  
He gently pushed me backwards so I was laying on my back, and then leaned over me, prying open my mouth. I knew what was coming, and I wasn't looking forward to it.

 

Phil finally spewed the contents of his stomach into my mouth at a high velocity. It wasn't just the lube. He had just eaten breakfast, and now yellow bile and partially digested chunks of food were mixed in with it, and went straight into my mouth while he leaned over me.  
I gagged and retched as tiny pieces of soggy bread, bacon and eggs were forced past my tongue and down my throat, combined with the sweet flavour of the lube that had made him throw up. The bitterness and acidity far outweighed the sweetness. It was like vomiting backwards but ten times worse because it was somebody else's.  
My cheeks and lips were spattered with tiny chunks of food, and I tasted some inside my cheeks. God knows how I'd swallowed it all. Now what? Was I going to be sick too? I sure felt sick, and I was retching uncontrollably.  
"Wait here," Phil said, still dry heaving a little. I heard him enter the kitchen, cluttering about a little.  
He ran back in holding a plastic jug. "If you're gonna be sick, be sick in this," he urged. "We need to save it."  
"What for?" I asked, but before Phil could reply, the powerful heaving and nausea finally got the better of me and I vomited violently into the jug. I could hardly taste the mango now. Phil's stomach contents had been transferred to mine, and now they were swimming in the jug in front of me.  
He gazed longingly at the vomit. " _Mine_ ," he said dreamily and I just looked at him like he was insane. Did he have some sort of nasty fetish?  
"Come on, Mr. Howell," he grinned. "Bend over. Be a good boy."  
I knew this was a bad idea. I knew this would hurt. But Phil's calming voice was too hard to ignore.  
I got into position. Phil lifted up the jug of my (and his, previously) vomit. I felt him stretch me out with his fingers, and then the burning came as soon as he began to pour.  
The sensation of the acidic bile was comparable to hot coals when it was pressed against my intestinal walls. I wailed as it burned my sensitive insides. There was no more sweet mango, no more smooth lube that ran down inside me erotically. Now there was only pain.


End file.
